1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to vehicle parking and vehicle parking near obstacles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Path-planning and object identification are implemented in autonomous vehicle driving systems. These systems can vary from parking systems such as the advanced parking guidance system (APGS) developed by Toyota Motor Corporation, which is an intelligent parking assist system, to un-structure and structured autonomous driving systems such as those discussed in U.S. application Ser. No. 12/471,079, filed May 22, 2009. These systems describe aspects of using sensors, including vision and laser based sensors, to identify locations of obstacles and build maps of navigable space. With respect to parking a controlled vehicle, a parking spot is chosen and a path-planner is invoked to actuate the vehicle to arrive at the desired destination.